Promise Me
by Angelusstarbuck
Summary: „Bevor wir das hier gleich durchziehen, musst du mir etwas versprechen.“


„Jetzt halte endlich still. Sonst werde ich nie fertig.", sagte Trish, während sie versuchte Macs Schleier zu befestigen. Mac war noch nie so aufgeregt gewesen, was sie den anderen auch bewies, in dem sie alle auf Trapp hielt.

Als der Schleier endlich saß, sagte Trish: „Perfekt." Sie legte die restlichen Spangen aus der Hand und drehte Mac zu den anderen um. Nicht nur Harriet, sondern auch Jennifer war begeistert. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie Mac jemals so sehen werden.

„Und, wie fühlt man sich, wenn man gleich den Commander heiratet?", fragte Coates aufgeregt.

In Mac stieg Panik auf. „Könntet ihr mich alle für einen kurzen Augenblick entschuldigen?", ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, war sie auch schon aus der Tür. Sie konnte gerade noch hören, wie Harriet ihr zu rief, sie sollte doch lieber hier bleiben.

Mac ging fast im Laufschritt zu dem Zimmer, von dem sie wusste, dass Harm sich dort umzog. Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete sie die Tür. Sie erblickte Harm, Bud, Frank und Matty, die sie alle erstaunt ansahen.

„Mac, du darfst hier nicht rein.", hörte sie Matty sagen, doch sie ignorierte ihre Aussage.

Sie blickte Harm in die Augen und sagte: „Ich muss mit dir reden, jetzt."

Harm nickte und wendete sich an die Anderen: „Lässt ihr uns für einen Moment alleine, bitte." Alle drei verließen das Zimmer mit einem besorgten Gesicht. Matty ging noch einmal schnell zu Harm und umarmte ihn, hielt sich aber dann doch zurück.

Als Mac und Harm alleine waren ergriff Harm Macs Hand und führte sie zu einem Stuhl. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und wartete. Mac begann nach einer Weile zu sprechen: „Bevor wir das hier gleich durchziehen, musst du mir etwas versprechen." Ihre Stimme zitterte und hatte einen Hauch von Panik.

„Mac, wenn du noch nicht bereit dazu bist, werden wir warten. Ich will nicht, dass du mich nur heiratest, weil du denkst, du müsstest. Ich wäre nicht sauer auf dich, wenn wir das verschieben.", sagte Harm.

Mac schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich will das hier wirklich. Ich habe solange darauf gewartet. Es ist nur…warum ich? Du könntest jede haben, warum willst du mich. Ich meine, ich bin ein sturer, dickköpfiger Marine…"

„Mac.", unterbrach Harm sie, doch sie fuhr fort: „…ich bin Alkoholikerin…"

Erneut versuchte Harm sie zu unterbrechen, doch sie hörte immer noch nicht: „…alle meine Ex-Freunde oder Ex-Männer sind tot…"

„Mac.", ertönte Harms Stimme von neuem, doch Mac schien diese zu ignorieren. „…ich werde vielleicht niemals unseren Baby-Deal erfüllen können…"

Jetzt hatte Harm genug und er sagte: „Sarah." Das brachte Mac endlich zum Schweigen. Sie guckte zu Boden, Harm nahm seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und schob es sanft nach oben. Sie war dadurch gezwungen ihn anzugucken.

Er blickte ihr in die Augen und sprach sanft: „Du bist mein sturer, dickköpfiger Marine, es ist mir egal, dass du Alkoholikerin bist oder nicht, ich habe niemals vor dein Ex-Freund oder Ex-Mann zu werden und das mit dem Baby werden wir schon irgendwie hinkriegen, Okay?"

Mac nickte und versuchte ohne Erfolg eine Träne zurückzuhalten. Harm wischte ihr die Träne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte sie mit seinem Flyboy-Grinsen an. Dann viel ihm wieder ein, was sie zu Anfang gesagt hatte und er fragte: „Was soll ich dir versprechen?"

Mac atmete tief durch und sprach so leise, dass ihre Stimme nur noch ein Flüstern war: „Brich mir nicht mein Herz."

„Das werde ich nicht. Niemals. Hörst du?", Mac nickte erneut, war aber immer noch verunsichert: „Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil ich dich liebe.", antwortete Harm.

Die Tür ging auf und der Admiral kam herein. „Sind Sie beide fertig? Wir können nicht ewig vor der Tür warten.", Harm und Mac nickte, „Gott sei dank, also kommen Sie. Ohne Sie beide fängt die Show nicht an." Er verlies dass Zimmer und wartete vor der Tür auf die Beiden.

Harm stand auf und reichte Mac seine Hand. „Bist du bereit?", fragte er.

Mac ergriff seine Hand und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ja, ich denke das bin ich.", sagte sie und folgte Harm, damit die Show, wie der Admiral es genannt hatte, endlich beginnen konnte.

The End


End file.
